Laen
Laen is a Human-Dekn city founded by U.M.E.E.C. in Galliptis. Originally established as a neutral meeting ground for humans and Dekn, it acts as both a base of operations for U.M.E.E.C. and a popular vacation destination for Humans and Dekn. In the Third Age, it has also evolved into a place for tinkerers and inventors. History Founding Laen was founded by the Dekn and U.M.E.E.C. as an initial meeting ground before trust was fully held between the two. Originally, the location was meant solely as a meeting ground, and was simply a building with some tables. As relations grew, the building grew as well, with more and more additions being added. Housing areas were the first to appear; these were soon joined by restaurants, entertainment stations, shopping areas, and even more amenities for travelers. Before long, the humble meeting ground had grown into a sizeable settlement. Laen was officially classified as a city, U.M.E.E.C. was given basic control over it, with the founder named President. This resulted in what some Dekn derisively refer to as "the MEECracy", in which the President gives basic rule to Hierarchies, who run every aspects of the city. Uprising of the Nine Forties During the Third Age, the joint efforts of the Dekn and Humans led to many innovations. Among these were the BOA (Biomechical Operated Assistants): cyborg drones which carried out security and labor functions in the city. Due to a chance hack perpetrated by none other than the Dekn Master of the Silulis, Artrious Calibon, a unit of BOA model Nine Forty Police Drones went rogue and began to kill Humans and Dekn. The situation was neutralized, and Artrious was never caught, but the BOAs responsible (those that weren't destroyed in the process of being disengaged) were either reprogrammed or destroyed. U.M.E.E.C. apologized to the city, and issued a mass recalls and reprogramming of BOAs; they also offered to expand the mass-requested adult entertainment section in the entertainment stations, as well as heavy stipend payouts to the tinkerers of the Gearspit. This event solidified the “no-advanced-sentience-A.I.” rule in U.M.E.E.C BOA development. Geometry Architecture The city of Laen itself is a hexagonal pyramid, with each level being a new section of Districts. The only exception is the Entertainment District, which is located outside surrounding the pyramid. Many of the buildings in both Laen and the Entertainment District are very geometrical in design, and can range from traditional rectangles, to spherical or triangular shapes. Layout There are multiple districts in Laen, all of which serve a specific purpose. Each district consists of multiple levels of the city's pyramid structure. The various levels are connected through multi-directional electric elevators and monorail lines, which wind their way throughout of the pyramid. * U.M.E.E.C District: '''The underground structures where U.M.E.E.C. has many of its bases of operations. It is not open to the public. * '''Housing District: Located on the "ground levels", this fairly large district contains neighborhoods with various kinds of housing options, from apartments and condos to mansions. * Gearspit District: '''Snaking in between the upper levels of the Housing District and the lower levels of the Market District is a "hidden" district, which is home to a growing number of independent tinkerers and inventors, as well as their shops. These are the individuals who have decided to go "against the grain" by not working for U.M.E.E.C. * '''Market District: Home to weapon shops, grocers, restaurants, clothing stores, pawn shops, and diners (among other things). It also contains several armories. * Spire District: In the very top levels of the pyramid is the control room and luxury housing for high-ranking members of U.M.E.E.C. From here, they observe all the goings-on in the city. * Entertainment District: Surrounding the outside of the central pyramid structure, the Entertainment District contains all of the visitor amenities and entertainment facilities. Dekn Homerealm University (DHU) and a flight school (for U.M.E.E.C pilots) are also located here; this is also where the Dekn Olympics are held. One of the main attractions is the Virtual World: an active and awake portion of .Mainframe, gifted to the Emperor by Jacques Redgrave; it allows people to log in and experience a piece of the Old World, by being able to roam a simulation of the Infinitium. Here, people can use their custom avatars and train, or just relax in the custom world with many of the entertainments provided within. Other amenities of the district include: ** Hotels ** Public transportation (including monorails and trains) ** U.M.E.E.C Medical Center ** Restaurants and bars (Human and Dekn) ** Shopping malls ** Movie theaters ** Gymnasiums ** Swimming pools ** U.M.E.E.C tech museums ** As well as: barber shops and beauty salons, a day spa, fun-zones for the kids, learning centers, adult entertainment centers, art centers, concert venues featuring Human and Dekn music of all genres, go-kart racing, bumper cars, roller derbies, game zones, arcades, a super-massive accelerated drop tower, a circus, a real Ersian waterpark, a wave pool, Ersian culture domes, an “extreme Dekn baseball” field, a dueling colosseum, mud-wrestling, BOA Fight zones, Blood Flags arenas, a picnic area with real Ersian grass, a park with real Ersian trees and generated oxygen fields, monster truck rallies, hang gliding, zip lines, sack racing, skate parks, BMX, scuba diving, rock climbing walls, real Ersian vehicle driving, VR Fishing, casinos, gambling pits, dinosaur zoos, a slingshot ride, Ersian zoos and petting zoos, professional wrestling, kickboxing shows, Ultimate Ninja competitions, Ersian pet stores, comedy clubs, competitive dance teams, ice skating, demolition derbies, an aviary, puppet shows, a large aquarium, a game reserve for hunting, observatories/planetariums, bowling alleys, textile workshops, fencing, skydiving, live action roleplaying, martial arts schools, weather simulators, mountain climbing, boxing, VR races, laser tag, paintball, sky yachts, golf courses, and an auction house. There are also transportation purchases to attend off-realm exploratory parties. Places of Interest Laen has a number of important landmarks. * A statue of the Founder of U.M.E.E.C, located in the Housing District. * A graveyard, located within the Housing District, where visitors can pay their respects to those who have passed on. The cemetery includes beautiful golden gravestones, urns, and other burial methods - even display cases for those who decided to have their ashes turned into weapons. * A single living Ersian Oak Tree, located in the center of the Market District, kept alive by U.M.E.E.C. modification. * Kalium, a Dekn prison for Arkn prisoners of war, located in the U.M.E.E.C. District. Here, prisoners are provided with living quarters, food, and casual entertainment in exchange for working the Production Line. Those that do not agree to work for the Line are subject to the stricter prison quarters. Culture Aesthetics Laen is the most futuristic and technologically advanced of the Dekn settlements; this is evident in every facet of the city's look, from the sleek, geometric structures of the architecture to the holographic lighting. Technology Bionic-Augmentation One of the pinnacles of Laen technology is the implant stations. These stations offer biological augmentation, providing Dekn and Humans with special electromechanical additions to their bodies. There are also various procedures to help extend the lives of Human U.M.E.E.C. employees. * Muscle augmentations: Can allow a limb to perform better, along with augmentations to the body to allow for organ or bone growth based on replaced features. * Holo-lenses: Pioneered by Laen, these allow Dekn and Humans to view certain VR add-ons in real time, such as advertisements or screens, movies, etc. This allows for waypoint marking, and even usage of a GPS or HUD. Defense Laen is also the pioneer of innovation in defense technology. In addition to auto-aim weaponry with target acquisition (which is available for purchase in Laen, the city pioneered the creation and use of BOAs (Biomechanical Operating Assistants); these elite, custom-made androids are armed with a multitude of functions. * BOSs '''(Biomechanical Operating Security) are standard security droids. The "workhorses" of the BOAs, they are lightly armed with rubber bullets and taser lines. * 'BATs '(Biomechanical Assault Teams) are armed with assault weapons (including sniper rifles) as well as non-lethal taser lines. * RiCTs (Riot Control Teams) are used for crowd control in emergency situations. They are larger than the other security droids, and are outfitted with riot gear and non-lethal weapons, including rubber bullets, taser lines, and pepper spray (made from the hottest of Ersian peppers, as only those have any effect on Dekn). * 'ACDF '(Artreous Caliban Defense Force) are activated only when Artrious is present within the sub-realm. Other/Misc. * '''Sigil-based tech was first designed here by U.M.E.E.C scientists. Thruster Sigils were designed alongside more adequate boost Sigils. However, the most powerful tech is the use of Sigil-based production lines: hundreds of thousands of sigils, produced by the ethric charges of Arkn P.O.W.s, which specialize in the creation of specific raw components of objects, such as weaponry, armor or vehicles. This is located in Kalium. * Laen also employs Oyimators: Possessing a more human-like appearance, these domestic BOAs are stationed in many of the U.M.E.E.C.-owned venues of Laen, serving as hosts, sales clerks, and maintenance workers. Their appearances are all eerily similar: every Oyimator wears a bright smile and clean clothes, always looking nice and sharp. While they are extraordinarily lifelike, they act and move strictly according to their programming, giving them uncanny movements and mannerisms. Government Laen is run by a hierarchy of officials, who have control over the various areas: * Entertainment Hierarch: '''Runs much of the Entertainment District, acts as the head of all casinos, and co-leads Virtual Worlds locations. This position is currently occupied by Aveereh Neunte. * '''Techno-Hierarch: '''Head of the Virtual World location in the Entertainment District, and leader of the city within the District. This position is currently filled by Bael Inferegous Grim (real name Johann Al'aizer); he is known for being an exceptionally pretentious man. * '''Housing Hierarch: '''Runs the housing area, apartments and hotels. This position is currently filled by Phalin Wingate. * '''Hierarch of Market: '''Manages the businesses and budgeting of the Market, and leads the shipment vessel operations. This position is currently filled by Susah Portculli. * '''Hierarch of Civil Defense: '''Headed by Willize Crus, who serves as Head of the police division. Serves directly under the other U.M.E.E.C police captains, his squad is halved between soldiers and BOAs. * '''The Clockwork Hierarch: Inzarihn is the unofficial "leader" of the Gearspit District.' ' Category:Universe X Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Hold Cities Category:Locations (Universe X)